Water Clogged
by bubblegum14u
Summary: Set after CoFA, Jace after being in a coma for almost 2months wakes up not knowing what to think. All he can remember is Sebastian's voice in his head But what happens now? Will Jace, Clary, Simon and the gang catch Sebastian? And can- FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set after CoFA, Jace after being in a coma for almost two months wakes up not knowing what to think. All he can remember is Sebastian's voice inside his head telling him "We are one." But what happens now? Will Jace, Clary, Simon and the gang catch Sebastian? And can they kill him without killing Jace in the process?

**Authors Note:** Well it's that time again. Another MI book has come out and now it's time to write a fic! For those of you who have read my previous MI fics you know how much I love this series. It never fails to make me giddy. Anywho this is a fic that I wrote after finishing City of Fallen Angels and I must say (like always) I absolutely LOVED IT. (Fangirling is welcome.) Basically this fic is about what I imagine happened after and what will happen in the next book, it's my continuation of the story. Just to avoid confusion it starts off with Jace waking up because he's been unconscious since Jonathan/Sebastian talked to him inside his head. I hope you enjoy! Please don't be afraid to review and tell me your thoughts, positive or negative!

"Through winter-times we call on spring,

And though the spring on summer call,

And when abounding hedges ring

Declare that winter's best of all;

And after that there's nothing good

Because the spring-time has not come—

Nor know that what disturbs our blood

Is but its longing for the tomb."

-Emily Dickinson "A Light Exists in Spring"

**One**

The first thing Jace felt when he awoke was the stiff springs of the mattress he was on. They dug into his back and screeched when he adjusted himself in the slightest bit. He could feel the heat of the light streaming through the high windows on his skin and see the brightness of it against his eyelids. He laid there for a moment in its warmth. It felt warm and tingly on his skin, like he had been sleeping at the bottom of Lake Lynn for weeks and had just broken through the surface, wet and chocking.

"Jace?" He heard a soft whisper as the speakers breath caught. It was only then that he realized that someone was clutching his hand. He felt slim, callused finger squeeze his nervously every couple of seconds. Everything felt like a dream He wasn't sure what was going on, where he was, or why it hurt so much to move.

"Jace?" This time the speaker was louder, direct, firm and loving in a way her mother had never really been to him,

Isabelle.

Bust this must be a dream, he thought recalling what had gotten him here, into this bed. His heartbeat started throbbing loud in his ears he couldn't bear to think. Thoughts of Sebastian's dead, or half-dead, body floating in the coffin ran through his mind. Clary's last words _"I'll be right back, five minutes_." She had squeezed his hand then, much like Isabelle was now at a steady, constant beat. It matched his heart and only made the pounding worse. Jace shook free of her hands and moaned, low and harsh every inch of him throbbed.

"Water, you need water." He heard Isabelle mutter to herself. "Magnus!" she called, "Magnus he's awake!" The last thing Jace heard was her running out of the room before he slipped back into the darkness of his mind.

Clary didn't know why she was here. She couldn't concentrate and felt fidgety and unprotected. Jace could wake up at any moment, but here she was sitting in Taki's waiting for Simon. Clary impatiently tapped her heel against the back of the booth as a pixie waitress set a coffee down in front of her.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked her in a voice like leaves being blown up by the wind. Any other day Clary would have found her voice sweet and calming, today though was a different story.

"Thanks." Clary muttered under her breath and wrapped her nail bitten fingers around the mug. It was fall now, almost two months had passed since Simon had defeated Lilith, and Clary could taste the winter on the air. Where was Simon anyway? It wasn't like him to be late. Clary's hand started to shake as she realized something bad could have happened to him, but she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Ever since Lilith Clary knew that Simon was vulnerable, she needed to protect him. And no matter how much he told her other wise she was set on not losing anybody anymore.

With a chime of the doorbell Simon was sitting in front of her, grinning. In these past few months he had begun mastering his vampire-skills, along with denying his feelings for Isabelle, and was to her surprise getting along pretty well.

"Thanks for coming." Simon said, pulling off his jacket to reveal his "Pobody's Nerfect" tee-shirt. Although dating Isabelle had done wonders for Simon's fashion sense she couldn't get him out of those tee-shirts. Clary caught her reflection in Simon's eyes and it was only then that she realized how horrible she looked. Her usually vibrant red hair had a dull sheen to it and looked matted and wild. Her lips were cracked from the breeze and her eyes were red. Clary hadn't realized how much Jace's absence had affected her. She hadn't been sleeping much, just sitting by Jace's side clutching his hands or patting his leg or begging Magnus to do something else to help him. She had gotten enough annoyed looks out of him for a life time, but she though he sympathized.

Clary took a deep breath; she didn't want to sound too harsh.

"What did you call for?" She winced. It sounded wrong and she saw the hurt in Simon's eyes as his lip twitched. "Sorry, sorry," she sighed not knowing what else to say. Simon seemed to understand though and instead of speaking took her hands in his. They were cold and seemed bigger with her small ones inside of them.

"Thanks." She whispered and he patted her hair down a bit, smiling when it puffed right back up.

"No problem, I just wanted to get you out of the Institute. I mean, you've been sitting there day after day since Jace-" Simon didn't know what to call it; no one was really sure what had happened to Jace.

Clary felt exasperated, the weight of what was going on hit her again and again like a pendulum. It swung back only to come again and strike her with tiredness and guilt. Maybe if she hadn't left to rooftop to go find her mother Jace would have been alright. Almost like he was reading her mind Simon said,

"It's not your fault, you know." He was always there for her, ever since they were little and he walked her to school each morning.

Clary felt her phone buzz and reached her shaky hands into her messenger bag to get it. The caller-id came up as Isabelle and Clary gave Simon a knowing look. "Look who it is," she teased and Clary imagined that if Simon had had any blood to color his cheeks he would have blushed.

"Hi Iz-" Clary was cut short by Isabelle's ragged breathing. Simon tensed hearing her through the phone from where he sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Clary! Clary, thank god you picked up!" She panted and it sounded like she was running somewhere or from _something, _but before Clary could ask Isabelle spoke again. "It's Jace, Clary. He's back, he's awake!" Clary shut the phone instantly and pulled on her coat dropping a five on the table as she bolted out the door, Simon fast on her heals.

They were running so fast she didn't even hear the doorbell chime as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hello readers (which happens to be just the two of you right now. You'll never know how much I love you) I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get something out before the weekend. It's spring break for me this week so expect a bunch of updates (or at least more than usual)

Fair warning: Magnus "throwing" himself at Jace, Alec being serious, rigorous amounts of Isabelle eye rolling, sad Simon, crazy Clary.

**Two**

Actually opening his eyes was the hardest thing to do. It felt even worse then jumping in front of a charging demon, or getting his chest torn apart by a hell hound, but it didn't feel worse then what he had done to Clary recently. Although Jace didn't like to admit it he cried sometimes. He didn't like to tell many people, after all it was an insult to his masculinity but it was in fact true. Jace wished he cried over things like his real parents' death or Max or the future, but what he always found himself crying over was Valentine. It would fall over him at the strangest of times. The little things that happened, if he saw a hawk in the sky or caught a glimpse of the Morgenstern ring pressed against Clary's collar bone he would feel a tickle at the back of his throat and a pull at his lips. And then once he felt this he would feel an even stronger urge to cry because why would he ever cry over Valentine anyway? He was a horrible, horrible man, a killer, a hater, a deceiver. It killed Jace to realize that even though all of that was true he still loved him somewhere deep down.

What he desperately wanted to be able to cry over was Clary. He just needed to release all of the pent up emotions that he'd had inside since this whole Lilith thing had started. He just needed an escape.

He hoped these two months of unconsciousness would have helped him with that.

Jace grasped the bed sheets firmly and opened his eyes all the way this time. Everything burned white hot for a second like a seraph blade but then his eyes adjusted.

The first thing he saw was Magnus's gleaming cat eyes inches from his face. Instead of being startled though Jace gave a bit of a grin. Coughing he said,

"Hi Magnus."

"He speaks!" Magnus jumped up. "At last! I told you." Magnus directed towards Isabelle and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I never doubted you for a second." Alec said from beside Isabelle and patted Magnus on the shoulder. They were all here, his family. He felt a sense of love and loyalty he hadn't realized he'd been missing. All at once all his pent of angst, aggressing, sorrow from the past few months released. It all slid right off the tips of his fingers and he felt rejuvenated, amazing. Jace wiggled his toes from under the thin cloth blankets that covered him and chuckled. Toes. He had missed toes. Jace sat up quickly and looked around. They were in the infirmary in the Institute, every bed empty besides his. Rows of wrought iron posts covered in crisp white sheets and angular pillows.

"Easy there." Alec warned Jace seeing how fast he had sat up.

"Oh Jace Herondale! All my hard work has finally paid off. I could kiss you!" Magnus laughed.

"Don't." Alec said in all seriousness. Jace sighed happily and swung his feet over the side of the bed feeling rejuvenated, awake and for the first time in a long time, happy.

"How long does it take for this damned elevator to get down here?" Clary frantically shrieked pulling her hands through her hair. Simon had gotten her to stop pushing the call button every two seconds, but once she did the pacing had started.

"It's an old elevator. It'll be here soon." Simon said. He had given up on calming Clary down after realizing the cause was hopeless. Instead he was leaning against the back wall of the institute enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin. It was one of the only things that made him feel warm anymore. Clary pushed a hand through her hair again. This time it got stuck and she fought her way through the knots.

"Easy." Simon said to her, but regretted it the moment it slipped through his lips. Her jaw tensed and her eyes narrowed, her hands even went to her hips.

"Simon you did not just tell me to-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Simon said quickly jumping up to press the elevator himself murmuring something under his breath. Finally they heard the Institute's elevator screech to a stop in front of them. Clary bouncing on the balls of her feet pushed the elevator frame open with jittery hands. Simon thought she was about to burst through the roof.

"Are you coming?" She asked him, bouncing even quicker now. She just couldn't handle it. Two moths without Jace had really taken a toll on her. She had never imagined really losing Jace before. Besides for those few horrible moments when he had actually been gone, she hadn't thought about it much. These two months had been all the wake up call she needed though.

"I would but…" Simon motioned towards himself as that would explain it.

"Oh." Was all Clary could manage to say before the elevators frame closed splitting Simon up into cut out diamonds. In this light he almost looked like he used to, before he changed, his old aging, warm blooded, vegetarian self. Clary guessed that's why she had been so stupid to ask him if he was coming. But really, how could she be so stupid? She knew Simon was a vampire, she had accepted it, or had she?

Clary heard the familiar squeak of the elevator that meant it was about to leave and lead her to the floors above. "I'll call you later!" She called as the elevator slowly made its way up. She was able to see Simon nod and both of his shoulders slump in a bit before he was completely obstructed from view.

And she felt bad.

And she hated to say it but she didn't have time to feel bad right now. Because there was one thing on her mind,

Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hello! New readers, welcome. I used to do this thing where I would dedicate each chapter to a reader so I think I'll start that again. So, this chapter goes out to Megan Ly for just being super awesome as well as being my first reader. YOU RAWK!

Okay, enough with embarrassing myself. This is another short chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger. Originally I was going to make Clary and Jace reunite in this chapter but thought why the hell not leave a little yearning? Anyway I hope you all enjoy and that if you're on Spring Break right now I hope you're having a grrreat time!

**Three**

Simon watched the elevator cage close and Clary twitch as she got closer to Jace. He slumped in his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. Sometimes it just hit him like a freight train; although he wasn't sure what damage a freight could do him now. He was usually okay with being a vampire. He imagined he had accepted it by now, and even though he hadn't thought everything out long term he was pretty confident with who he was. ,i_But maybe everyone else isn't.i_

Simon didn't know what to think anymore. Even though Isabelle and Clary and he thought Jace to some extent accepted him, not everyone else did. Maryse just seemed to think of him as a pawn that couldn't be looked over. Simon always seemed to be the pawn. Even when he was little his sister was the priority, which left him to his room with his comics and guitar.

He would have given anything not to be a pawn for once.

Simon brushed his hair down over his forehead, blocking his mark. He still hadn't cut his hair and it had started curling over at his collar bone. He didn't know how Isabelle managed long hair. It seemed to be unruly all the time. Simon felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he crossed West 54th street. He let his feet lead him; he didn't really care where he ended up right now.

"Hello?" Simon shivered as a breeze blew over her, more a habit then actual reaction.

"Hey man." Kyle, or Jordan said breathlessly. It hadn't been that hard for him to adjust to the name change.

"What's up?"

"Nothing.. well I-" Simon heard some giggling in the background, "Well I was thinking you ought to go run some errands or something."

"Errands, huh?" Simon smirked. He could hear Maia whispering.

"Yeah. Errands, they may even take you all night. The earliest you'll probably get back is tomorrow afternoon." Now this bugged him. In these past few months Jordan and Maia and gotten really close. It seemed as though Maia had forgiven Jordan. It wasn't that Jordan and Maia's being together upset him. He thought it was great that Maia had finally accepted Jordan back. That she finally had someone that didn't make her life even worse. What bugged him was not having a place to stay tonight.

Where was he supposed to go anyway? He couldn't go to the apartment, not to the Institute, and he certainly couldn't go home.

"Jordan." Simon groaned. "I get that you want the place to yourself. But where am I supposed to go?" Simon heard some more giggling and sounds of the phone being grabbed back and forth.

"Simon I got to go, thanks for understanding!" He said and then the line went dead.

As soon as the elevator leveled Clary was off. Past Church, down the never-ending corridors and too many doors to count. All that was on her mind was Jace. _JaceJaceJace_. His name chanted like a song in her head. She let the yearning pass over her. Let the feeling of want and need drive her. All the emotions that she had locked away while Jace had been unconscious released and she felt like she was soaring. She felt all the right things, love, lust, longing. All she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms again, to see his eyes shine. She wanted to push his golden hair back and just cup his face in her hands, let all these days of unspoken words pass between them. She was done with all these cruel tricks, with getting Jace just to lose him in the next moment.

Today was her day to be happy.

The doors to the infirmary were closed when she reached them. Clary didn't know whether to take this as a good or bad sign, but she didn't care. She pushed the double set oak doors apart. Not taking a breath to settle herself. She was as ready as she'd ever be, frazzled hair and all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Yay another chapter! I must say this one was a complete joy to write. I always love Jace/Clary scenes. They make me all mushy inside. Also, if anyone here is a fan of Stephen King's, _The Shining_ yesterday I posted a oneshot for it that I had to write for my English class, so if you would like to check that out…

So, this chapter is dedicated to Avaerial for being unbelievably sweet with her fantastic reviews! She really is awesome! Happy reading!

**Four**

At first Clary couldn't see Jace. He was blocked by the backs of Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. Her hands clenched and unclenched into fists at her sides and she held her breath out anticipation. After weeks and weeks of waiting she was ready. She was more then ready, she was almost feral to see him.

She had seen countless movies where two star-crossed lovers lock eyes across a room. But this was nothing like that. They may be lovers but they were no longer star-crossed. Clary wasn't aware of how hard she was breathing but it must have been loud enough that Isabelle turned around wide eyed. She gestured for Magnus and Alec to move out of the way, and then, finally, she saw him.

"I mean really," Magnus gestured to himself, "you have to give me some credit. This boy was nearly dead." Magnus laughed and Alec patted his hand.

"Yes, yes we know." Alec said rolling his eyes, but intertwined their fingers. Magnus had been gloating since Jace woke up. Jace really didn't give a damn one way or another though, he was here now and that was all that mattered. "Jace you really should lie down. You've just recovered and you better take it easy." Alec said putting his hand on Jace's shoulder, like any good parabi would.

"Alec I've been resting for two months. It's time for me to get up and do something, jump off things, kill creatures. You know the normal stuff."

"Yeah the normal stuff." Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, but was smiling none the less. Sticking out of the top of her tall leather boots he could just make out her gold whip. He suddenly felt naked without any weapons on him. He wasn't a walking arsenal, as Clary had called it. "Well if you're feeling that good you might as well get back to work. We could use your help with all this Sebastian business." Jace's stomach churned at the name. He could still hear Sebastian or Jonathan's voice in the back of his head, whispering horrible, horrible things. He unconsciously touched his hand to his heart where Lilth had left her demonic ruin.

"I had to… _disfigure_ it." Magnus cringed. Jace didn't want to know what Magnus had, had to do disfigure it though. The look on Magnus face made him a bit reluctant. "It's all fine now though," Magnus assured "Just keep the bandage on it for a couple more days and it should heal just fine."

Jace felt some hope. Maybe it was that simple. If the rune was gone then maybe Sebastian's influence was too. Maybe he was free. But of course, this was all hope talking.

"Whatever happened to-" Jace began to ask, but then Alec almost reading his mind said.

"Sebastian's body?" Alec shifted from foot to foot. "They never actually recovered it. By the time everyone reached the roof it was gone. You were bleeding and…" Alec trailed off because everyone knew the rest. They had thought Jace was dead.

_I'm not though. I'm here, to stay. _

"Well what leads have you g-" But Jace was cut short. Isabelle stood still and backed away, motioning for Alec and Magnus to do so as well. And then he saw her. His Clary. Because after all she was his, forever and always. They stared at each other for a few fleeting moments. Jace took in the shadows under her bloodshot eyes, her runny nose, her wind blown hair. She was as gorgeous as ever.

She ran to him then, tears running down her face.

She jumped onto his lap and latched onto him. He held her like there was no tomorrow. Not letting go, running his hands through her hair and down her back. He clutched her everywhere enjoying the feeling of her weight on his legs, the heat of her body mixing with his. He inhaled and felt ultimately at ease. She smelled of charcoal and gasoline and her lavender shampoo. He had missed that smell. Even though he had only been unconscious for two months, it felt more like two years. When he looked up Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were gone. The doors were closed and the only sound was the wind whipping against the Institutes tall windows.

"Jace" She whispered looking up at him. Her cheeks were red with tears and she was sniffling like crazy. He raised a hand to her face and let his thumb graze her cheek. He stared into her wet emerald eyes and leaned in whispering her name against her lips. Their kiss was messy and all over the place. Hands went through hair, over back, on top of legs, but he liked it that way. It was full of passion and yearning after the past two months. Jace couldn't imagine what it had felt like for Clary. She had been alone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, his hands around her hips. "I'm so, so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Hello! Sorry for the wait! I start school again tomorrow so unfortunately there may be more waits like this (and Portal 2 has been taking up a lot of my time soooooo) Anyway this chapter is dedicated to lindseylulu411 who is so awesome she went and read my past two MI fics and I just realized she started reading this one. GAH I can't evenexpress my love for you enough!

Warnings: Alec being cute, Magnus being surprisingly serious, Jace back to his normal, angst-ridden self.

**Five**

Once Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were out of the infirmary Maryse was on them.

"We've had some reports," she said in her stern, normal voice "of more down worlder kidnappings." She grimaced. "This time they've found a body. It's in the Silent Brother's care." It struck Alec a bit that his mother would call the body an "it" rather then a "he" or "she". But he let the feeling roll off. Now that he was committed to Magnus, completely assured that they would be together for all of his horribly short life it was hard for him to accept his Mothers usually subtle jabs. Alec had been holding Magnus's hand and squeezed it a couple of times. Magnus rewarded him with a reassuring smile. "The dead boy was a young warlock."

At that Magnus exploded spewing many words that no one could understand.

"Yes well I was going to go and examine the body myself, get some reports from the brothers and-" Magnus interrupted,

"No. No, I'll go." He said determined. Alec didn't quite understand the bound he felt to this young boy he had never met. Warlocks didn't seem to show much concern for the rest of there kind. Usually warlocks just watched out for themselves, but maybe Magnus was different.

"Well okay," Maryse said unsure "but I insist you be accomonyed by one of us j-"

"I'll go!" Alec volunteered quickly and Maryse stared at him for a moment. Alec still wasn't quite sure of his parents' feelings about his relationship. Whenever he brought it up they seemed not at all willing to talk about it and whenever Alec would flaunt it in front of them they seemed completely oblivious.

"Okay. That'll do." She said and turned sharply marching down the hallway.

….

Alec didn't let it show, but he didn't like the Silent City very much. He knew it was tradition but having the bones of the dead in the walls seemed sort of off putting. But then again most of the Silent Brothers customs seemed to do the same thing.

Magnus strode firmly down the dark corridors and the witchlight flared to life as he passed. Alec had to jog to keep up. Magnus seemed to know where he was going, flying down corridor after corridor until he stopped dead. Alec wondered if he had ever walked these halls before.

In front of them stood a new silent brother, one that Alec had never met before. He had his hood pushed back so they could see into the bottomless pits that were his eyes. His sharp cheek bones looked like they could cut glass and his bound mouth was smirking at them. Alec wondered if it was possible for a Silent Brother to be arrogant.

_ Hello,_ the brother said the words inside their heads, _I am brother Abiezer._ He stood perfectly still but seemed to loom over Magnus a bit. _Warlock. We do not usually allow your _kind_ inside these walls_. Alec was sure of it then. A Silent Brother could definitely be arrogant. He clenched his fists out of frustration all of this prejudice was really starting to get to him. _This way,_ he said and led them quickly through the halls, down stairs, until finally they made it to the morgue.

_Here we are_, Abiezer said to them, _I will allow you ten minutes inside the morgue. Then I will come to collect you. _And with that he stalked off into a far darker part of the Silent City. A part that Alec had never seen before.

…

They sat there, together, holding each other for a while. Jace couldn't stop stroking Clary's face. He just lusted for her in so many ways_, _ways that he hadn't even imagined until now.

"How have you been?" She whispered, like he had been out of town for a while and had just gotten back He knew what she really meant though.

"Well apart from the first demon ever created attacking me and raising up your dead brother I've been pretty-"

"Jace" She said giving him a look that made him shut his mouth in a second.

"Fine," He sighed finally and sat up, holding her hand. He looked at her with golden eyes and a shaky mouth. She knew what he was trying to say. Something that he would never say out loud, he wouldn't allow himself too. _I'm scared._ She sat up with him then, swung her feet over the bedside and gripped his hand tighter.

"We'll find him." She promised. She felt odd consoling him. It had been so long. "We'll find him and we'll stop him." She said with such vehemence that he almost believed it. He felt two strong emotions, one of them being love. He felt such love for her in that moment. She would give up her only brother, and even though he was a demon she still wanted to see him dead, ripped to shreds under her boot. He would never admit it but she was turning into quite the Shadow Hunter. On the other hand he felt sick to his stomach. Lilith's prophecies swirled in his head. One couldn't live without the other.

"But Clary," he turned to the window. He didn't want to look into her sad eyes when he said this. "What if we can't-"

"Let's go you two!" Isabelle shouted, interrupting Jace's thoughtful moment. In a second all expression was wiped from his face. _Back to normal,_ he thought, _or as normal as things will ever get now_. "We've got a demon boy to catch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Well it's been a long two weeks! Hello! I wouldn't be surprised if you completely forgot what this story was about. I actually tried to upload a few days ago but I guess there was something wrong with the document manager so it wouldn't let me. Sorry it took so long; blame it on all of that end-of-the-year finals crap. It just really sucks.

On a happier note this chapter is dedicated to Jules who is a lovely anon reviewer who has the sweetest things to say! Enjoy this chapter! And hopefully my next update won't be for quite so long…

**Six**

The ware house was far out in the edges of the city. It jutted out into the Hudson like some kind of brick steam ship and when you stood on the edge of the dock at the end you could just make out the bridge in the distance. Clary, who over the months along with mopping and sobbing around had trained, she wanted to be completely prepared for next time. Because with this kind of life there would definitely be a next time.

Jace had put up a fight, as expected. Clary, somewhat along with Isabelle had suggested that Jace stay at the Institute. But coma or no coma Jace was coming. His inconsiderate stubbornness was his most annoying quality… along with the incompatible arrogance and never ending complaints about his hair. But Clary had realized in the time that she had lost him that they made her love him even more. Not that she would ever admit it.

"You good?" He asked a put a light hand on her arm. She realized that she might not be the only one that was worried and nodded briskly.

"Oh please." Isabelle let her whip lick the edges of the pavement. "You should see Clary now. Girl can fend for herself." Clary smirked a bit proud of herself.

"Oh how I miss the days where she would through herself into danger just to be saved" Clary's lips quirked into a disdainful expression and she stepped in front of him.

"I never thre-" her retort though was cut short by the sound of something crashing inside the warehouse. Clary felt a shiver run through her. Soon after Magnus and Alec had gone to the Silent City Maryse was called away on Clave business. Isabelle then reviled the tip that she had gotten. A faery had been violently slaughtered here a couple of days ago. The fey were very particular about their deaths and did not want any shadow hunter involvement, so they had stayed out. With the warlock killings though, everyone had begun to get a little twitchy.

Isabelle and Jace swiftly moved around Clary, creating a triangle out of the three of them. Clary was amazed at how quickly they became warriors. She knew she was one of them but sometimes she didn't feel like it. She got this strange mythical sense sometimes. Jace could be so normal, Isabelle so like a regular teenager but then at the same time they could be everything but. Like the angel blood inside them flared to life leaving their charms and hooded eyes behind for a sleek and fast solider. And after all they were a race of soldiers, the perfect army, always ready to fight.

Clary never felt like that.

They had quickly started moving across the docks and to the front, and only door. Jace bent down, steele at the ready didn't get a chance. Isabelle tapped the bottom of the door with the nose of her boot and it very eerily swung open. The darkness beyond was like nothing Clary had ever seen. Living in New York it was never truly night. Lights blazed, cars honked, people roamed the streets twenty-four-seven. But the dark inside here was pitch black. Jace could taste the foreboding in the air and his nerve ends twitched. He cursed under his breath.

Before they could take a step further demons swarmed towards them.

…

Even though Jordan had asked Simon to stay away from the apartment for a night he couldn't. Simon had no where else to go, and somberly navigating the lower east side wasn't doing him much good.

He slid his card into the slot on the door and waited for the low beep that unlocked the door. With a turn of the knob he was through the door, up the stairs and standing in front of the apartment. He found that letting his vampire self take control every once in a while was a good feeling. It felt _right_ to just let go and run. He hadn't embraced it much before but now the idea of beating Jace in a foot race seemed kind of intriguing. Simon listened through the door for low whispers or heated breaths but only heard the sound of an action movie, guns blazing, fires burning. He opened the door with a click and was pleasantly surprised.

Maia and Jordan were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, surrounded by bags of chips and pretzels. Maia sat right up next to Jordan who had an arm sprawled behind her on the couch. He was also snoring, pretty loudly at that. His mouth was wide open and there was cheeto cheese plastered to his tongue.

Maia and Simon made eye contact for only a second trying to hold back their laughter.

"Pictures, we need pictures of this." Maia whispered through her grin and Simon pulled out his phone.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be to bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Hello! See I was much quicker this time, only one week! Finals are coming up for me (OH CRAP) so updates may be more infrequent then they already are. (But I'll try to update) This chapter is dedicated to Mayseal, another anon reviewer who is just positively awesome and reviews a whole bunch! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

**Seven**

Alec watched Magnus inspect the dead warlock. He was a shrill boy, about Alec's age with an angular nose and eyes that were heavily lidded. He had a swatch of red hair on the top of his head and Alec saw that what marked him as a warlock were two very triangular ears sticking up through his hair. Alec though it must have been unfortunate to have that kind of mark, hard to hide.

"What's wrong with him?" Alec asked softly, putting a light hand on Magnus's forearm. He was not sure how he was going to react.

"Well… I'm not sure." Alec took in Magnus's furrowed brow. Although he tried to look young, and did most of the time his age was apparent on his face. Alec had found that whenever Magnus was feeling sad, or guilty, or missing old times his face would grow long and far away. You could almost see the emotions flash clean across his face. It made him look _old_.

"Well," Magnus took his eyes off the dead warlock and studied the cupboards and countertops across the room. "usually with young inexperienced warlocks the end up dying in the center of a pentagram, or by the hands of an angry demon. But this boy seems to have died of… I don't even know what to call it? Natural causes? It seems that his body just shut down."

"It just shut down?" Alec looked down at the boy studying his dark blue eyes and blonde lashes. It seemed so hard, so sad to say that a warlock died of natural causes, since it almost never happened that way.

"That's what appears to have happened."

Alec watched as Magnus looked back down at a boy and affectionately ran a hand throw his hair. He had never seen him so... Alec wasn't sure of the word, vulnerable, perhaps? But Magnus was always everything but.

Like a gust of chilling air Brother Abiezer came into the room.

_I'm afraid it's time to go_. He said, not trying much for politeness. Alec nodded as he walked past him out the door, but Magnus stopped. Looking into his scared, empty face he whispered "Thank you."

…

"Well," Clary said "that was a bit anti-climactic." She watched Jace scrap chunks of demon off the bottom of his boot with a knife.

"Tell me about it." Isabelle sighed twirling her whip around her wrist. "I was looking forward to a bloody fight. All we get is one sticking demon? Really? That's the best hells got?" Jace chuckled a bit drawing both of their eyes to him. He looked like he always did, strong, fast, loving, golden. It was hard for Clary to believe that just a couple of hours ago he had been in a demonic rune induced coma.

"What's so funny?" Isabelle asked defensively.

"Nothing Izz, just you begging for demons." Jace smirked at her and Clary's lips tweaked up. It was good to see him back to his normal, teasing self. Isabelle got up from where she was perched on a crate outside the front doors of the warehouse.

"I am _not_ begging for demons. Don't act like you never just have the feeling of wanting to fight." She sat back down and crossed her legs contently.

"Of course I do. I just don't go begging for demons."

"You know what Jac-"

"Enough you two!" Clary jumped up in between them. "How did you even grow up in the same house?"

"It required a lot of earplugs." Jace said

"And a lot of pillows to punch." Isabelle glared at him. Clary looked back and forth between them. Maybe this wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she wanted Jace to get back to normal.

"Don't you think we should go and check out the inside of the warehouse? Maybe there's something hiding." Clary said putting her hands on her hips. Jace looked up at her, eyebrows raised as if the idea hadn't even occurred to him yet. _Oh_, he mouthed.

"That's what I was about to say!" Isabelle said and marched up to the front doors. They were now splayed wide open with demon blood spreading across them. The inside, though was dark.

Jace and Clary quickly formed a triangle behind her, flanking her sides and back. Jace gave her a little smile right before they ducked inside the room. She barley caught it, but was happy to see it there. As soon as it was though it was gone and they were inside. Jace switched on the lights and Clary could see a pentagram was drawn out in the middle of the floor. There were five tall statues surrounding its points. That was to be expected though.

What surprised them most was what was around the pentagram. Bodies of werewolves, vampires, fey and warlocks were sprawled in uncomfortable angles all around the room. Blood dripped down the walls. Puddles that were once vampires splotched the floors, tuffs of werewolf fur dotted the room, and bits of wings and leaves were swirling through the stark air. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. It could only be compared to one of the many battles that had involved Valentine. But this was so much more… gory, disgusting, and just completely unbearable.

Clary had to hold back the scream in the back of her throat.


End file.
